


Breaking the Law

by TheFightingBull



Series: A New Life [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Mick Rory, Harvey Bullock is like 36, Jason Todd is Jason Rory, Jock Jason Todd, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Yet Presented Jason Todd, Omega Leonard Snart, Underage because he's 17 and flirting with an adult, joking about police brutality, teenage jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason is supposed to be helping his dads on a daylight robbery, but then he noticed a detective nearby. He's gotta get the guy away from the jewelry store. It's the best way to help, right?**This was tagged Underage because he's 17 years old and flirting with an adult. Nothing sexual happens**
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Harvey Bullock & Jason Todd, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: A New Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870150
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Breaking the Law

Jason Rory ran down the street as fast as his powerful legs could carry him, which was pretty damned fast. He wasn’t a wide receiver on the football team for nothing. He knew  _ who _ was behind him, knew he didn’t really  _ need _ to be going so fast, what with how old Detective Bullock probably was. But that’s what made Jason’s part of the job so fun!

He nearly tripped over some bum, but made a fantastic leap just in time before rounding the corner and slamming himself against the wall.

Jason looked down at the item in his hand and grinned. It was Harvey Bullock’s detective badge. Looking down at the auburn-haired man glaring up at him from the tiny photo was enough to make him laugh when he should have been taking a few breaths of air while he had the chance.

It took only a few more seconds before he heard, and then saw, Bullock run right past the alleyway that Jason was hiding in. He pocketed the small black foldover badge holder and then started a slow jog as he followed behind the man. He pulled the hood of his red hoodie over his head and made sure not to keep smiling.

_ “We still got time?” _ he heard the raspy, deep voice of his pack alpha ask through the device in Jason’s ear.

“Totally,” Jason answered with a grin.

_ “Twenty-four minutes, fifteen seconds,” _ came the pack Omega’s warning. 

Leave it to Dad to have even the smallest second calculated and accounted for.

Jason watched the slovenly detective turn down an alley and he couldn’t help but grin. He wanted so badly to see the look on the man’s face when he realized he was taken on a wild goose chase. Glancing backward, as if Mick Rory or Leonard Snart would magically appear behind him, Jason fished out his lighter and tried to find his cigarettes.

Dad and Pops would kick his ass if they knew he’d started up again, but seriously? He just liked the way it felt. Other than helping with a job here and there, he was a good kid. Everybody had their vices and Jason’s just happened to be tobacco. He liked the mini-adrenaline rush and the burn. He slowed down to a brisk walk so that he could light up. He took a drag and was just coming up on the corner, right before the alley Bullock turned down, when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

“Mind if I bum a smoke,  _ kid _ ?” Harvey asked as he sneered.

“Holy shit!” Jason clutched at his chest and stepped out of the older man’s grasp. “Dude! You about gave me a heart attack!”

The cop in front of him was not at all pleased as he tried to reach for Jason again. “I don’t know who the hell you think you’re fooling, but I want my fucking credentials back!”

“You must have me confused for someone else,” Jason said as he blew out some smoke, stepping back again to keep out of reach.

“ _ Jason Leonard Rory, you’d better not be smoking! _ ” Leonard snarled into his ear.

_ “Focus, Omega. We only got fifteen minutes left,”  _ Mick chuckled.  _ “You can kill our pup when we finish the job.” _

“I do not!” the detective shouted. “Give it back before I rough your ass up!”

“Police brutality not a thing in Gotham?” Jason grinned, not at all concerned. He had two inches on Harvey  _ at least _ and, unlike the detective who under all that extra fabric was probably soft, Jason was a student athlete and a thief. He was in damned good shape. 

Harvey’s blue eyes flashed as the man gave him a smile. “Let me show you how much of a thing it is.”

Jason was about to make some snide comment when the detective moved like the fucking Flash! He was on his back in an instant with the thirty-something-year-old detective crouched over him while doing a pat down. Jason groaned a little, but he still couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

“ _ You alright, Pup? _ ” Mick growled, and Jason could tell it wasn’t the first time he’d been asked that from his Pop’s tone alone.

“You’re fast,” Jason said, mostly to make sure his parents knew he was fine. “Like, way faster than I expected. Stronger, too.”

“And you’re stupid,” Harvey snickered as he confiscated Jason’s cigarettes, lighter, and the stolen billfold. “You clearly didn’t grow up here in Gotham or you would’ve known better than to fuck with me.”

“Or maybe I just couldn’t wait to get Detective Harvey Bullock’s hands on me,” Jason teased as he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

_ “Nine minutes, fifty-two seconds, Alpha.” _

“ _ Done.” _ Mick growled. “ _ Let’s go kill us a detective.” _

Harvey looked taken aback by Jason’s response, but that was exactly what Jason wanted. Mostly because he didn’t want his dads to mess with the cop. Every time they were called in on a job, Jason loved screwing with Bullock the most, though he doubted the detective knew him from Adam.

He took the moment’s distraction and kicked the detective hard in the chest with both of his feet. As soon as the man was knocked off him, Jason flipped himself back to a standing position.

“See you ‘round Detective. Go ahead and keep the smokes; I’ll be back for them later.”

_ “The hell you will,”  _ Dad snarled in his ear.

With a sloppy salute and a salacious wink, Jason took off running as fast as he could. He wanted to lose the detective, but also make sure it was too far out of the way for his pack to go find Bullock. If Dad or Pops caught one look at Harvey, Jason would never hear the end of it.

It wasn’t that he had a type. Not physically. Jason was your typical seventeen-year-old boy who thought about sex with just about anyone who was even remotely attractive twenty-four hours a day. But yeah, Jason had a crush on the cop. Just like he’d had a crush on Detective Eddie Thawne back in Central.

Something about cops just  _ did it _ for Jason, though he had no idea why. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush of being associated with them. You know, what with all the robberies he got to help his dad, his pops, or his aunt Lisa Snart with. 

Running from or bantering with the law was Jason’s favorite part of breaking the law.

He looked down at his watch once he got a couple blocks away and started to slow down. Four minutes. He didn’t have much farther to run, but he still needed to get a move on. The ache in his lungs reminded him of why it might not have been such a good idea to taunt the detective.

It wasn’t the smoking, but the bruises he was certain he could feel from where the man had punched and knocked Jason on his ass. Or rather back. It was still kind of hot to think that dude had taken him down so easily.

Jason was big. Especially for a seventeen-year-old. He was six-foot-two and weighed just under two-hundred pounds. He worked out constantly for sports and for the inevitable confrontations with all kinds of people who wouldn’t care that he was still technically a minor. 

A blue sedan skidded to a stop beside him, pulling him from his thoughts.

_ “Get in! _ ” 

The words of his dad echoed both in his ear and from Leonard’s mouth. He hopped in the back and buckled up before he took the ear piece out. It didn’t take long before they were leaving Gotham City proper.

“Successful job?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, but you're grounded,” Mick snarled as his eyes practically snapped fire at his pup. “What the hell were you thinking picking a fight with the same damned cop?”

“Not my fault he was so close to the jewelry store that you guys targeted.” Jason shrugged.

Leonard’s icy blue eyes pinned Jason in the rear-view mirror. “We could have used you with the security system, Jason. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the cigarettes, either. Wait until I inform Lisa.”

Jason cringed for only a moment, but then he thought about the way it felt to have the detective on top of him. He may or may not have phoned in an anonymous tip that some teenager was pick-pocketing near the store his Dad and Pops had chosen to rob.

“How long?” he asked his parents.

“A week,” Mick answered.

With a nod Jason looked out the window. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
